Male sterility is a condition in which functional anthers, pollen, or male gametes are not produced, while female reproduction remains functional. The present invention relates to genic male sterility caused by a nuclear gene. Male-sterile mutations provide genetic material for breeding novel hybrid Catharanthus varieties.